Masters of the Universe
by frost-bite hurts
Summary: What happens when you take Magneto, the Acolytes, The Universe, He Man, and mix them all together? Chaos, that's what.


Hi everyone! I'm new here, at ff.net, and this is my first story posted! Please.be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh! I gotta go guys, I'm late for stalking Jackie!  
  
I own nothing related to X-Men Evolution, but I do own this stories idea and a Funshine bear which sits on top of my computer.oh, wait, Funshine bear belongs to my sister. Heh heh, oops!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Magneto sat at his desk, scribbling down notes furiously. A few moments later he sat up straight, a huge smile planted on his face. He knew that his new plan of world domination was flawless, and soon he too would be a MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE!  
  
~*~  
  
"Acolytes, assemble," Magneto shouted, the smile now replaced by his "big boy face," which consisted of his helmet hiding all of his faces features, except for his eyes which would magically start to glow once the helmet was on.  
  
Soon all of the Acolytes were in a very straight line, in front of Magneto.  
  
Silence followed, until Pietro spoke up, "Daddy, can I get a pony?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But why ever not?" Pietro persisted, " all of the X-Men have one!"  
  
"Because the X-Men are pansies, because Xavier has a large family fortune, because Xavier loves them, aaaaaand because I said no," Magneto replied, his eyes now glowing a bright blue because of his sons' stupidity. "Now," Magneto said, sitting down on the ground, Indian style and the Acolytes following his lead. "For the first order of business, would anyone like a cookie? I made them myself this morning," Magneto said, while holding out a plate full of cookies, which were all deformed in shape. You could see chunks of ingredients clustered in spots and brown things that looked like they were supposed to be chocolate chips.  
  
John's eye began to twitch and a series of "no's" and "I'll pass" were the only responses Magneto got.  
  
"Well then," Magneto said, a sullen expression on his face, "if you don't want them I guess I'll just have to eat them.all.by my.seeelf!" Magneto started to cry, and Piotr patted his back.  
  
"There, there. Of course we want them," Piotr began, Pietro started to shake his head slowly, his eyes wide. Piotr saw this, but just continued, "It's just that we've all just had breakfast," Piotr lied, but sympathy still in his voice. "But, I guess we all still have room for one more thing.right guys?"  
  
John's eyes got really wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, and Remy was too frightened to show any emotion at all. Sabertooth just sat there, picking at a scab on his knee.  
  
"Really." Magneto asked, drying his eyes.  
  
"Sure. I'm sure everyone's looking forward to it too," Piotr responded.  
  
"You guys are the best lackeys an evil genius could ever ask for!"  
  
"Now, John, go fetch his slippers. Remy, the napkins, and Sabertooth, the item of truth," Piotr ordered like a general.  
  
"Um, Piotr," Magneto questioned.  
  
"Da?"  
  
"You're stealing my authority again."  
  
"Oh.sorry," Piotr said sheepishly.  
  
"Why can't you all be more like Mastermind," Magneto questioned, pointing to mastermind, who had been quiet ever since the meeting had started. All of them looked at Mastermind, wondering on why the boss would want five more people just like him running, well, more like waddling, around the base.  
  
Masterminds' eyes were glowing and a smile was plastered on his face, he even had a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. They liked to refer it as his "happy place" when he was like that. Not only was he really creepy when he did that, but it was impossible to get him out of the trance.  
  
"Well, it sounded better in my head," Magneto said, embarrassed at what he had just said.  
  
After Magnetos' last comment, Remy, John, and Sabertooth hurried off to go do their assigned tasks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, first chapter done. Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
'Till next time,  
frost-bite hurts 


End file.
